the_travelers_gatefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon's Fang
Valin forged thirteen Dragon Fangs to arm his Dragon Army. The Dragon Fangs are forged out of Tartarus steel and are impossibly sharp. The Dragon Fangs are sentient with unique personalities; however the Fangs rarely communicate with their owners, and when they do it is with their feelings instead of words. The Fangs choose their owner, and possession of a Dragon's Fang is necessary to open a gate to Valinhall. As such, only the owners of Fangs are full Valinhall travelers. There are two ways to become a wielder of a Dragon's Fang: * The first is to pass the graduation ritual, to pass the ritual you have to survive seven nights in Orgith Cave. According to Denner if anyone who passes this trial is entitled to one of the available Fangs. However, the veracity of this statement is unknown, as Kai states that the ritual was merely to get Travelers to draw sufficiently on Valinhall to manifest the first chains. * The second way is for a Fang to choose an owner, such as when Seijan chose Andra. It is unknown if Andra will have to undertake the graduation ritual at a later date to become a full Valinhall Traveler. More than half of the Fangs are lost or intentionally sealed to prevent them from returning to Valinhall. Simon made a bargain with the Eldest, vowing to retrieve the lost Fangs and find owners for the Fangs, in return for gaining access to Nye essence. Vasha Vasha was the first Fang forged by Valin. It is about five feet in length with a chipped and pitted blade. Vasha's adviser is Korr. He appears as a heavy gold medallion carved with the image of a skull, with a dark amethyst held in its mouth. Korr rarely speaks, only alerting his bearer when there is danger and highlighting the danger in a purple light. Vasha first showed emotion when Indirial incarnated. Vasha was previously wielded by Indirial, and currently has no wielder. Indirial's daughter is in training under Simon to become a Valinhall Traveler and earn the right to wield Vasha. Azura Azura was the seventh Fang forged by Valin. It is a ridiculously long sword with a blade of seven feet. Azura is slender and slightly curved along its whole length making it almost identical to Mithra in design, Azura is a few inches longer. Azura first showed emotion when the Tartarus incarnation attacked and killed Otoku. Azure was personality was described by Kai "This is my graceful beauty, Azura. She's got cruel sense of humor and a nasty temper, but she cares for me like no one else". One of the advisers once said Azura liked stubborn fighters. Azura's advisers are the "daughters of wind". The daughters are sentient dolls with varying designs and personalities who are capable of reading wind currents to predict the movements of all those around them. Azura was previously wielded by Kai and Simon, and currently has no wielder. Seijan Seijan was the tenth Fang forged by Valin. It looks like a much shorter version Azura, with the the blade covered in black stains in several places that make it look like it's been splattered with ink. Seijan's personality has yet to be revealed. The adviser for Seijan is Manyu. Simon described Manyu as a ghost of cloth, Manyu's head looks like a ball of yarn wrapped in a gray rag, his eyes are silver buttons, and his lips are black string. The rag is tied off under his head, and the rest of his body is a skirt of hanging cloth. Seijan was previously wielded by an unknown member of the Dragon Army, and is currently wielded by Andra Agnos. Mithra Mithra was the thirteenth and final sword to be forged by Valin the Wanderer. It is described as slightly curved along its entire length and sharp on one edge. The hilt is wrapped in gold and a line of pure Elysian gold can be seen in the center of the blade, from hilt to tip. The owner of Mithra is designated as the current Founder and leader of Valinhall. Mithra first showed emotion when Valinhall was invaded by the Tartarus incarnation. Mithra's adviser is the Eldest Nye, who guides the bearer in the order and governance of Valinhall. Mithra has been wielded by Valin, Kai, and is currently held by Simon. Diava Diava is a short handled red-wrapped sword with a more pronounced curve than Azura, and spidery script running up the blade. Diava's advisor is Hariman, Hariman is an enormous book bound in red and gold. On the cover of the book is a face painted in gold that becomes animated when Hariman talks. Hariman is the most vocal of all the known Valinhall advisers. Hariman loves to lecture and never will never pass up an opportunity to do so. Denner Weeks is the current and only wielder of Diava. Trivia * There is some speculation that Valin was somehow transported to the world told of in the Elder Empire dual trilogy, and learned of Intent and Awakening there. This comes from a cameo in the Elder Empire series, as well as the startling similarity of Dragon's Fangs to Awakened weapons.